


Hodar'yaim - The Hidden City

by Young_and_spitefilled



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Competence Kink, F/F, F/M, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), M/M, but in order to get there we have to change some things about Plaps' plan first okay, misspelt a tag goddamit, the Mandalorian weakness: small children, the smarmy bastard can get his hands of my mandos, there will eventually be actual canon characters, will be respected eventually I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_and_spitefilled/pseuds/Young_and_spitefilled
Summary: The Mando'ade of old were nomads, and in some ways had always been nomads. The Dral'haran couldn't catch them all. The New Mandalorians couldn't condemn them all.And the Empire couldn't kill them all. Especially if they hid as if they'd never existed.-Clan Vhettrom exists for one reason, and one reason only. Once upon a time, the Taung were chased to the stars. Some never made it to Manda'yaim.When those few found each other, they started with nothing, and created an aliit all of their own.Ex-slaves, runaways, and stolen children. A sub-culture, one step to the left, of modern Mandalore...





	1. 1) We begin at the end - but we do not stay here

Orion had been having an _objectively_ good day.

No exams. No sudden trips to the outer-rim with his Master.

No-one tripping him in the halls.

He had wanted to celebrate this sudden abnormal normality by having some _uj_ ’cake at his favourite undercity café, but the sight of about five or so Mandalorian teenagers entering the venue halfway through his self-satisfying treat had put a damper on his spirits.

The sight of more _beskaar_ than the average big city gangster could afford, and the _Vhettrom_ _Clan_ symbol was also rather condemning for his _unusually okay_ day. Orion kicks himself for being so naively optimistic about an _actually_ nice relaxing ground time and forces himself to stare exclusively at both his cake (sticky and a mess in his fingers) and the poster behind the barista depicting the Alderaani Grunge Rock Band, _Rumi_ - _Rumi_.

He pretends he’s still focused on it when what has to be the second eldest breaks from the group to order, and stares at the menu for a minute.

A _really_ long minute.

Orion takes that moment to realise that there isn’t as much armour on the kids as he was expecting, and certainly no _bu’yce_ , which is _odd_ for people long past their _ver’dgoten_.

Also, that the boy trying to order looks ridiculously intimidated for a member of a culture of mercenaries.

“Uh.” He says, communing with the enemy in a monumentally stupid fashion (which is nothing new really). “You alright there, buddy?”

The boy looks at him, green eyes big and wide, conflicting with an obviously kiffar task mark.

“I can’t read.”

Orion frowns.

The boy backpedals. “I mean! I can, but I can’t- I can’t read Basic and -uh.”

The boy winces. “I left my bucket at home?”

Orion blinks.

“Did… you just ask _me_ … if you left _your_ helmet at home.”

The Mandalorian stutters. “..Uh..”

“Somebody you _just_ met?”

Why are they torturing this kid? The others must have _known_ the menu is in Basic how could they _not_ -

Oh no, his older brother instincts are kicking in.

He takes a breath.

“Okay, **so**.”

The Mandalorian kid stares and takes a step back when Orion moves to stand by him and gestures toward the board.

“Menu item _one_ – and I hope you’ve got a good memory kid because I am NOT saying this again-”

Orion doesn’t know this yet, but he’s about to get himself pseudo-adopted by the local Mando youth and wish he didn’t have a predilection for carrying bacta strips in his wallet.

The Jedi Council is never going to forgive him, and neither is his master.

(Seer Kuuil thinks it’s funny though, so. He guesses there is _that_.)


	2. 2) In which Beorn instigates problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion wishes he paid more attention in Mandalorian Studies.  
> Jura wishes the random hot guy who taught his baby cousin how syllables work would recognise that he wants to tap that.  
> Beorn wants a fight, and oh boy is he gonna get one.  
> Ebbie is just along for the ride. They don't mind it much.
> 
> (Somewhere, Kuuil is laughing.)

Jura had been having plenty of fun flicking dried fruit at his _Ori'vod's_ head before _Ba'vodu_ kicked them out of the _Thib IIX_. They'd all had to dump their _Bu'yce_ in Jura's bunk before heading out, and pocketed some republic creds from Beorn's _Ba'buire_.

The crinkly old warriors had given them all sour-drops too. Jura refused to touch them. Kubo was.. _not_... so wise.

Kubo was currently gagging on said non-sweet treat.

" _Dush'yc_ _isirir_!" _Horrid_ _taste!_

"Told you, _dikultla_. Thought you'd know better by now not to eat anything the _Vhett_ family gives you."

Beorn stayed silent, smiling wildly whilst popping another sour-drop in his mouth. The mad-man.

Ebbie giggles. "Take drink later, yeah? Sweet, to wash-way taste."

They hand over their tea canteen. 

Kubo grimaces, and takes a swig.

The twins, Yalu and Olwen, walk with linked hands, blinking blearlity at the world.

(He thinks they may have been asleep before his _Ba'vodu_ threw a fit. He's not sure with Yalu, but Olwen's eyes are mostly open so it's a relatively good sign for the nocturnal duo.)

Beorn kicks a bin as they pass through the stairwells to the shopping district. Jura rights it and flashes a smile at the sentinel droid that passes them a rudimentary glare as they leave.

He slaps Beorn's arm. "What in the nine Correllian hells was that for Beorn? We're supposed to be blending in."

Beorn stares at him, eyes that curiously blank, dead fish black before replying with faux brightness. "Anarchy."

Jura scowls.

(blegh - its a working progress guys.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the translations at the bottom post edit because I want to make sure I get it right.
> 
> Have fun with Beorn, his chaos will get worse I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I made my own dumb language spreadsheets and vocab folders for this. I hope your happy nerds. (AKA I tried, help.)
> 
> Send help to Senior Padawan Orion Antilles. He isn't having a nice time and someone should warn him of the dangers of being too competent around Mandalorians.


End file.
